North To Hope
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: At the last minute Sydney is rescued as well. This is good because the Manette family will sure need him. Better then the summery sounds
1. As Far As The Eye Can See

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities

* * *

Sydney half listened to Jerry Chruncher as he prattled on letting the walking stick he was holding swing idally by his side. He was not even paying attention to anything. His mind was distracted with thoughts of Lucie. She must be very desolate that night. It was only after Jerry mentioned Barsard that Sydney's attention was caught.  
"Is he here in town," Sydney asked.  
"He is," Jerry replied, "and very important. He's a turnkey. He can go in and out of prisons as if he owned it. If you ask me though I would say he's a spy."  
"A spy in the prison," Sydney said thoughtfully, "What prison for example?"  
"La Force prison mostly."

Immediately Sydney's mind went into barrister mode. This was not a simple matter. It was more complicated then just fixing it with a simple motion but there **was **a solution.  
"La Force," he said, "That information **may be useful." **He said his goodbye to Jerry and started to walk down the street lost in his thoughts. ...

Sydney's point of view  
Lucie thinks I am a good friend. Charles thinks I am a good friend. I guess they are right in some ways but I am not as good a friend as I could have been. Many was the time I had screwed up. Many was the time that I have done things that I am ashamed of. My friends know all about my flaws and yet they remain my friend. **They **are true friends.

The lamp post turned my thoughts to a night six years ago. Lucie and I had sat in the garden. She had been having a rough day. I remember sitting down next to her and took her hand.  
_"Are you alright," I asked her gently.  
"A rough day is simply a rough day," she said softly.  
"I hate it when you have rough days," I told her.  
"Well I've never been a fan of it either," she said, "You know I didn't forget to set the brake on the carriage."  
"Of course I know that," I told her, "But the important thing is that everything is alright. It could have been a disaster." She nodded knowing that it was true. Charles had come back home after the days end. He had been called away on a family bushiness and I was looking after his family.  
"Hello darling," he said kissing Lucie. She smiled exhausted.  
"I missed you," she said softly.  
"I missed you too," he said  
"Well I shall see you in the morrow," i said to both of them smiling.  
"Oh Sydney," Charles said, "I'm sorry. I had forgotten you were here."  
"No need to be sorry," I had said._

The light from the street lamps had given some light in the garden. This street lamp had the same light the garden had given off that day. I had left after their reunion not saying anything of the fright that day. I didn't think it would cause any trouble but I didn't think it was required to bring it up. I see Lucie's house coming up. I slow and knock at the door. Lucie went to answer the door.  
"Lucie," I said in a whisper. She buried her head in my chest and my shirt became wet with her tears.

* * *

In La Force prison Charles felta shudder run through his frame. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He wasn't afraid to die. He knew he would wake up on the shores of heaven. It was not death that troubled him. It was his separation from Lucie and more then that Little Lucie. It wasn't fair that this was happening. This was a time when everything seemed overwhelming. He was exhausted but he could not sleep. In 72 hours his life was forfeit. He closed his eyes. He said a  
prayer not for himself but for Lucie and the little one. As he was no longer in secret he had access to people during the day. It didn't really matter anymore. He was numb. He was tired. He made himself a promise. If he ever **did **get out of here alive he would never forget how much his family meant to him.

**Charles'point of view**

Sydney, after having a very frustrating and frightening day one time asked me how I managed to remain positive. It was hardly a choice. It was just the way that I had always been. Positive always seemed natural to me. Many of my friends had teased me (some gently some not so much) for my choices and patience. I simply would joke back with them. I remember being questioned about everything from the reason I allow Lucie to express her opinion on issue when the man is supposed to be the 'head of the household'. I was questioned about why I didn't make it worse when the little one had a rough day. I simply never understood what that accomplishes. Someone who had a bad day doesn't need it to be made worse. There was a dreadful silence. I knew that this was the end save a major miracle. Lucie and I would be parted for a good long while. I felt tears prick my eyes. The worse thought was about being parted from the little one. The night slowly turned into morning. The morning sun came out. It was ebbing toward my last morning. There was 8 and 40 hours before my execution. I just feel like I'm about to throw up. It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to my love. It will be harder to say goodbye to my little girl.

* * *

It took hours for Lucie to calm down. Sydney finally managed to settle her down. She was shaking like a woman who had been in the dunking pool on a blistering cold day. Sydney put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to see so long Sydney," Lucie said, "Afterward... I wish I could just see him one more time. I wish I could tell him I love him just once more."  
"He knows," Sydney said softly, "and he loves you too. Look do you recall six years or so ago when you were going through a rough time?"  
"That's not something a person forgets," she said, "How am I going to get by without him?"  
"I will tell you what I told you six years ago. Don't give up."  
"But every appeal has been denied," Lucie exclaimed, "He didn't even do anything." Sydney nodded. It was true what Lucie was saying. Charles never did anything wrong.  
"We simply need to get more creative," Sydney explained.  
"Creative?"  
"Sure," Sydney said, "I have some great ideas. Trust me!"

Lucie's point of view 

Trust me. Sydney is probably the only one I **do **trust at this point. He is rational. He is calm. He knows when to put his foot down. He knows when to let things go. Sydney can stand firm when he needs to and do so in a way that is empathetic. The little one woke up from a nightmare. I rush in to assure her.


	2. More Questions Then Answers

The night grew quiet. Charles could hear the sound of his heartbeat. He knew his heart was beating for the last day.  
Meanwhile Sydney walked down the street at night. He knew what he had to do.

_"Well now this is a beautiful sight," Sydney said smiling as he watched Lucie holding her  
newborn._

_"She woke up and was fussy," Lucie explained quickly._  
_Sydney nodded. He loved watching Lucie and her family. They had become his family __too. He would do anything for her. He would give up his life to keep a life __she loved beside her. He had told her as much a year ago._

"'Un centime pour vos pensées," a young woman said.  
This woman was named Cassandra. She was actually a friend of Sydney's from the university.

"Cassy," Sydney exclaimed surprised.

"No. Marie Antoinette. I just forgot my makeup," she said sarcastically.  
Sydney hugged Cassandra.

"'Pour les sakés de DIEU ce qui est vous en faisant en France," he asked her.

"What am **I **doing in France," she exclaimed, "I might ask you the same question."  
He ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a very personal case," he explained, "My best friend's husband had been sentenced to the guillotine"

"Sydney, you cannot advocate for someone who has already been sentenced," Cassandra pointed  
out.

'C'est que vous pensez' he replied

"It's not what I think. It's what I know. They will not change their minds."

"They don't have to," Sydney said calmly.

* * *

Sydney's cousin Percy on the other side of France was in a rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT MARGUERITE," he exclaimed angrily.

"Percy calm down," Chauvelin suggested.

"CALM DOWN? I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN MY WIFE IS NOT AT RISK FOR LOSING HER HEAD! WE MUST RESCUE HER!"

"If we save her we must save all of the people in her tumbrel," Armand pointed out, "and there's not  
room enough."  
Percy slapped him

"Then we make room," he said

"Listen," Sir Robert said, "In every war there has to be some causality and didn't get mad at her once not too long ago." They were afraid of this rescue mission. This was the most dangerous mission by far. Nobody has ever escaped La Force prison.

"This isn't a discussion. This is a determination. I will not let my wife lose her head."

"PERCY SHE'S IN LA FORCE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHERE SHE IS," Percy yelled back, "This is the woman I love and I will not have her lose her life. I will not be a widower!"

* * *

"Carton," Charles exclaimed, "What are you doing here! Of all the people here I-"

"You least expected to see me," Sydney interrupted.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that," Charles said, "Are you a prisoner yourself?"  
Charles asked that question nervously.

"No," Sydney said, "I know of a man. The way we drinking fellows are we always know of a man."  
"Carton," Charles said in a stern voice that Sydney only heard once from him before, "I don't know what  
you are thinking but if you are considering an escape it is impossible. Nobody has ever escaped La Force or Madame Guillotine. It will involve us all."

"No I have a plan that won't," Sydney said

"What's the plan,"  
Charles asked a slight hint of a French accent playing in his voice. He only  
had that accent when he was stressed out worried or relieved. Charles rarely  
got angry.

"Never mind what it is," Sydney said, "You will know that soon enough. I want you to pay attention to what I am about to say. I want you to listen to my every word and heed it. You know about my shortcomings-"

"I would hardly call them shortcomings," Charles said generiously with a slight gentle accent.

"Fine," Sydney said, "But you also shall know that it is easy to remain negative but you do not want to do so. You do not want to be negative in the first place. Negative is like a poison. It chocks relationships. It  
destroys trust and honesty as well. I want you to promise me you will remain positive even when you feel  
overwhelmed."

"Of course," Charles said, "But Sydney I tell you it is not possible to escape."

"Now sit down and write what words I shall dictate."

"To whom do I address it," Charles asked.

"Nobody. She will get it,"  
Sydney assured Charles.

"Who will get it," Charles asked.

"You will know soon enough," Sydney promised, "You will recall the words that passed between us on an occasion."

"What words. What occasion," Charles asked.


	3. Shocked To See

Auther's note: Okay seriously I have a question for all the people who flame stories. Why do you find that fun? I have no problem with constructive criticisim but don't you guys feel guilty insulting people. Also quit telling me to stop writing. That is not going to happen. I find it ammusing when you tell me to quit writing.

* * *

As the moments ticked on slowly Sydney became aware of several things. Normally Sydney was a follower. There was only a few times in his life when he had been a leader. At this very point he was a leader. He said a prayer to give him courage as Barsad and another guard carried an unconscious Charles out of the jail cell. Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. Lucie's life would soon be whole again.

When Sydney was in a leadership position he always found himself having to be steady. He sometimes managed to do so just barely. Other times he would let things go. When it came to the well being of the people he loved however he always remained firm. Sydney would not pretend to be perfect but he had been blessed to have his family. That's what Lucie, Charles and the little one was to him.

This was not the first time Sydney had stood in the place of someone he loved. He had many times taken their pain upon himself so they would not have to endure it. He did so gladly. The door opened.  
"Evermond?" Sydney's eyes shot to the top of his head. No way was this happening. Percy was standing at the other end of the door but Sydney knew his cousin was not spoke nothing good of the revaluation or the guillotine and was greatly against it.


	4. A 2nd Chance

It seemed to Ms. Pross that her life had been filled with ups and downs. When she was in a good mood nothing could trouble her. When she was in a bad mood she was not herself to say the least. Right now she was not much in a good mood. Her ladybird was hurting because of Madame Defarge.

She had no patience for fussing. She had no patience for dilly dallying. She was snapping and acting in a manner that was aggressive for her. The little one was confused and upset by this. She knew it was not a good thing when this happened.  
"Don't be upset love," Lucie said comfortingly, "She's just having a rough day."

"Did I cause it momma," the little one asked. Ms. Pross shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she told the little one, "It was just a bad day. It is the same as you have had a bad day last year. It made you cranky right?"

The little one nodded.  
"When is daddy coming back," she asked. Lucie and Ms. Pross looked at each other.

"You know I think pappa made some cookies," Lucie said, "Why don't you go get a few cookies and then come back to the carriage."

Lucie's father took the little one into the kitchen to get some cookies. He was tired from not sleeping last night.

* * *

"Percy," Sydney exclaimed, "What are you doing? You're against the guillotine."

"Marguerite was thrown into La Force," Percy explained in a low tone of voice, "I am a Scarlet Pimpernel. I was here to- how did you know  
my name Evermond?"

"It is not Charles here," Sydney whispered back, "It is I; Sydney... your cousin."

"Sydney what are you doing in La Force," Percy questioned.

"Charles is Lucie's husband," Sydney said, "I love Lucie. Lucie loves Charles. She too loves me but he is her one love. I am going to the guillotine for Charles."

"No you are not," Percy said, "I am here to rescue number 23-109."  
Marguerite was number 78. Her tumbrel was number 23-109. Sydney was number 53.

"What of the other people," Sydney questioned.

"They have already met their fate," Percy explained.  
Three tumbrels left each day. The morning tumbrel to the guillotine is cell 1-22. The afternoon tumbrel was 23-59. 60-109 was taken to the guillotine in the early evening. It had taken several carriages to fit all the people needed.


End file.
